


You Weren't There

by badwolfkaily



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/F, OUAT Themes, Supercat Week 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: Cat got put under a sleeping curse and now all she does is dream and sometimes those dreams turn into nightmares and there's nowhere for Cat to run from the darkness and the loneliness.





	You Weren't There

Lena did this to her, put her under a sleeping curse that is, to keep her away from Kara. After Cat realized the answer she’d been looking for. So Cat dreams, she dreams in rainbows and bright colors. She dreams like maybe Kara returns her feelings and they’re in love. She dreams of soaring to mountain tops and having picnics, she dreams of Kara’s smiling face. And she dreams of making love at night under the stars in a damn meadow across the world. 

 

She dreams of being younger and a superhero herself. She dreams of partnering up with Supergirl and saving the world. And then she has nightmares, nightmares where she’s alone in that damn yurt and there are no windows, there is nothing and noone. She’s alone, the loneliness is killing her. She screams and she cries and she pleads for Supergirl, for Kara to come save her. To save her from this loneliness. But there’s nothing, only that loneliness. She tallies the wall with the….days? She’s not sure because there’s no light in here.

 

“How could you go and leave me all alone!?”

 

Cat is frazzled and he fights with herself. She blames herself for this loneliness that’s eating her from the inside out. It seems like there’s more nightmares than dreams. And yet she never wakes up. She’s stuck inside her mind and it’s turning her against herself.

 

“Where are you my Supergirl….my  _ Kara _ ? You were mine and I left you, you let me leave you and then...then she took…I deserve this. I don’t deserve you. I’d give up my empire just for you, for your happiness. You were what I was looking for, all this time it was you, I dove and you didn’t catch me.”

 

When Cat slips from her dream into what she expects to be the yurt again she finds herself in a new place, but no better. Its rain, always raining. She’s cold and she’s wet and she cries huddled under a gazebo. This is never going to end. Or so she seems.

 

The sun comes out and parts the clouds and she flinches from the sun and she hears her name, she’d almost forgotten her name. But oh, there it is again. And a hand reaches out to her and she’s blinded by the sun encompassing a golden haired goddess, Kara.

 

“Kara?”

 

“Let’s go home, Cat.”

 

“Home?”

 

“Yeah, home.”

 

Cat hesitates as she stares down at the hand being offered to her and the moment she places her hand in Kara’s she realizes that this time its real. Being tugged to her feet and enveloped in warms arms. Then warm and tender lips are pressed her cold and fragile lips and it’s like she knows the answers to the universe, to herself and she is alive inside. 

 

_ True loves kiss. _

 

And she is falling, but falling with grace and confidence and wham! She’s opening her eyes to a blurry mess of Kara Danvers. And when she comes into focus Cat realizes she’s crying. She doesn’t cry, let alone in front of anyone. Reaching a hand up to Kara’s cheek she studies her face and hopes. 

 

“You found me?”

 

“I’ll always find you.”

  
  



End file.
